


When It Alteration Finds

by YourPalYourBuddy



Series: The Soft Morning Light [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe, References to Shakespeare, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPalYourBuddy/pseuds/YourPalYourBuddy
Summary: You look at him and you’re reminded of words making noise noise noise and none of it making sense.Words, in a strange foreign strain of English; you look at him, you with your arm stolen from the heavens, your memory stolen from you - he’s beautiful.He’s sleeping. Soft breaths; his chest rises ever so slightly.He’s the same as you remembered him, you think. If you’re remembering correctly. Tall. Carved from marble.You are not. You are cut from coal.____________Stucky, from Bucky's POV. Second person.





	

You look at him and you’re reminded of words making noise noise noise and none of it making sense.

Words, in a strange foreign strain of English; you look at him, you with your arm stolen from the heavens, your memory stolen from you - he’s beautiful.

He’s sleeping. Soft breaths; his chest rises ever so slightly.

He’s the same as you remembered him, you think. If you’re remembering correctly. Tall. Carved from marble.

You are not. You are cut from coal.

This is not the Steve you fell for. Not the one you fell from the train for; not the one you fell in love for. He’s been altered physically, mentally; but the same, still.

You love him.

He takes your silvery arm with his eyes closed and pulls it across his waist. You give it willingly - he hugs you close to his chest.

You are not the Bucky he fell for. Not the one he risks everything for, falling from their esteem, not the one who offered a home to live in and lips to kiss and love.

You’ve been altered so much. You don’t know how he can, but:

He loves you.

He is impossible, you think, and realize you are an impossibility as well. As unlikely as staying alive through nothing but ice ice ice for decades.

You look at him and there’s a memory: 

you are young - 

he is young - 

you are both, you are both of you whole and yourselves - 

there is a book held in your hands, heavy with expectations.

You’re paging through it now, tasting thees and thous on your tongue; he is lovely, struggling with the phrases, unaware he is voicing love in written form.

You say this, now - (present day. Out of the dust of the past.)

He makes a sleepy noise that sounds like your name.

You say this, now -  _Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a reference to Shakespeare's Sonnet 116, which goes like this:
> 
> Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
> Admit impediments. Love is not love  
> Which alters when it alteration finds,  
> Or bends with the remover to remove:  
> O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,  
> That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;  
> It is the star to every wandering bark,  
> Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
> Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
> Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
> Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
> But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
> If this be error and upon me proved,  
> I never writ, nor no man ever loved.
> 
> From [this site.](http://www.shakespeare-online.com/sonnets/116.html)


End file.
